The present invention relates to range finder devices, and more particularly to range finder devices including a thermoelectric module.
The popularity and use of archery equipment and firearms, for hunting, target shooting, and other dynamic shooting sports, has increased over the past several decades. The competitive nature of shooting and the desire by hunters to have well placed, ethical shots, has led to the development and commercialization of a variety of devices that facilitate the accuracy of a shot. One such device includes a range finder, which aids a shooter in estimating the distance to a target. Range finders also often are used in settings other than hunting or sport shooting, such as wildlife observation or golf.
Range finders generally include a light source for irradiating light onto an object, a light receiving unit for receiving light reflected off the object, a calculation unit for calculating the distance to the object based on the light received by the light receiving unit, and a display unit for displaying the calculated distance. The light transmission unit can be in the form of a laser that is powered by a battery. The issue with these types of battery powered light sources is that the battery eventually dies. This can be particularly problematic when a once in lifetime shot presents itself, or during an active shooting competition. In military applications, soldiers also need aiming devices on their weapons to always perform, and perform well. If they do not—due to battery or other failure—it could result in catastrophe.